The present invention relates to a device for connecting an electrical load to an insulated power supply cable.
As is known, especially in overhead lighting systems, insulated power supply cables are currently used to which it is possible to apply a terminal that allows the connection of a connector that is, for example, associated with the luminaire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,905 discloses a device that in practice has a body made of electrically insulating material, which contains a fork made of metal that allows to punch through the insulating sheath of the power supply cable in a region that is internal to the body, which is closed irreversibly onto the cable, so as to not allow its reopening and so as to be locked onto the cable.
Furthermore, the enclosure is provided with a blade-type slot, which allows to insert from outside an electrical connector that is connected for example to the luminaire.
An identical solution is shown in EP 1 074 072, the only difference being that the electrical connector for connecting the lamp body or the like is accommodated in a containment enclosure made of insulating material, which is provided with means for snap coupling to the container body that is connected to the electrical power supply cable.
All the solutions of the prior art are provided with connectors that are connected reversibly to the contact element that has punched through the electrical power supply cable, and therefore the user can disconnect such connectors and reconnect them, with the risk of causing plays or damage with this operation, but most of all with the risk of connecting an electrical load that does not match the characteristics of the electrical power supply cable.
Accordingly, this kind of solution may cause possible drawbacks arising from the fact that the user can remove the connector and perform a new electrical connection, which might be provided improperly.